lulfandomcom-20200213-history
Loonatics Unleashed
Loonatics Unleashed http://lul.wikia.com/wiki/Loonatics_Unleashed_Wiki?action=edit&section=1 Loonatics Unleashed is an American animated television series produced by Warner Bros. Animation that ran on the Kids WB for two seasons from 2005 to 2007. Reruns are currently airing on The CW in the United States, Teletoon in Canada, Kids Central (now known as Okto) in Singapore, Cartoon Network's Boomerang in Australia, Cartoon Network in the UK, Southeast Asia and Latin America. The series was loosely based on the Looney Tunes cartoon characters, with the series described by Warner Bros. as an "action-comedy." Loonatics Unleashed is meant to be a mixture of the Looney Tunes shorts' irreverent style of humor and a modern action animated series, with the characters designed in a different style. Loonatics Unleashed generated some criticism among various animation fans for its assumed reinterpretation of the classic Looney Tunes characters. Some original Looney Tunes fans found the concept, style and tone of Loonatics distasteful. Specifically, detractors believed the idea to be a cheap "extreme" marketing ploy to appeal to a demographic at the expense of the classic Warner Bros. characters. Producers explained that Loonatics Unleashed is simply part of the Looney Tunes characters' continuing evolution in contemporary pop culture. Another issue arose with "Buzz Bunny," the original name of Ace Bunny. Dutch freelance designer and illustrator Metin Seven had copyrighted a character of the same name. After complaints about the original preproduction character models' appearances, including an Internet petition of protest that was started by 11-year-old Thomas Adams, the producers of the series revised and softened the characters' appearances to make them appear less menacing. All of these responses came before the program had aired. Story http://lul.wikia.com/wiki/Loonatics_UnleashedLoonatics Unleashed takes place in 2772. During that time a meteor struck the fictional city-planet of Acmetropolis knocking it off of its original axis. However, raher than destroying the planet, the impact of the meteor sends out shockwaves that gives off supernatural cosmic energies that give some inhabitants superpowers while incapacitating others in its wake. A beautiful, mysterious and powerful woman called Zadavia (voiced by Candi Milo) calls upon six of the affected residents that live in Acmetropolis and forms a team of superheroes. She becomes their supervisor, dispatching them for the purpose of combating any and all threats to Acmetropolis and its citizens. The newly formed team is known as the Loonatics.These characters are the descendants of the classic Looney Tunes characters, according to multiple press releases and official sources. Episodeshttp://lul.wikia.com/wiki/Loonatics_Unleashed_Wiki?action=edit&section=3 For further information see List of Loonatics Unleashed episodes. Characters The Loonatics The Loonaticshttp://lul.wikia.com/wiki/Loonatics_Unleashed_Wiki?action=edit&section=5 *Ace Bunny *Lexi Bunny *Danger Duck *Slam Tasmanian *Tech E. Coyote *Rev Runner Original Characters Allies *Zadavia *Dr. Fidel Chroniker *Colonel Trench Villains *Gunnar the Conqueror *Professor Zane *Black Velvet *Weather Vane *Dr. Dare *Ringmaster *Otto the Odd *Massive *Drake Sypher *Time Skip *Mallory "Mastermind" Casey *Optimatus *General Deuce *Adolpho *Bio-Tech Parasite *Queen Athena *Boötes Belinda *Rupes Oberon Looney Tunes' Descendents In some episodes there are key characters or just simple citizens of the city that are descendants of other Looney Tunes characters. Such as Eletro J. Fudd descendent of Elmer J. Fudd. Most of these perceived descendants are often featured as antagonists. In the "''Weathering Heights"'' episode, an old lady (who looks like Granny) looks at the Loonatics and says "I knew his (Ace's) great, great, great grandfather." She was referring to Bugs Bunny. In "Family Business", the chef that works for Toby the Pizza Guy's boss Mr. Bronski resembled the "down and out" protagonist from the Merrie Melodies short, One Froggy Evening. Allieshttp://lul.wikia.com/wiki/Loonatics_Unleashed_Wiki?action=edit&section=10 *Mr. Leghorn *The Royal Tweetums *Ralph "Pa" Runner *Harriet "Ma" Runner *Rip Runner Villainshttp://lul.wikia.com/wiki/Loonatics_Unleashed_Wiki?action=edit&section=11 *Ophiuchus Sam *Pierre Le Pew *Gorlap *Sylth Vester *Queen Grannicus *Sagittarius Stomper *Electro J. Fudd *Melvin the Martian *Pinkster Pig *Stoney and Bugsy Category:Heroes